Vitamin D
by ILoveDerekandAhsha
Summary: This is an A/U Dersha fanfic: Derek is a very successful oncologist in Southern California and Ahsha is his fiance. They've been together for a year and are set to get married next spring. However, as much as Derek loves her, he is very ambitious. He's been very busy for the past month. So, Ahsha comes up with a clever, but naughty way to get his attention.


**"****The doctor can see you now, Ms. Hayes."** the matronly receptionist announced.

Ahsha smiled and sauntered past the elderly lady into her boo's office. As luck would have it, the receptionist was new, so she did not know who Ahsha was. But Homegirl really didn't give a fuck. She was a woman on a mission. She had been listening to Beyonce's_Partition_ on the ride over, and she was not playing around. She marched in Derek's office with one thing on her mind. Closing the door, she stood with her hands on her hips.

Hearing the door shut, Derek looked up from his paperwork. His eyes slowly drinking in his 'patient's' appearance. His fiance was dressed in a black designer skirt suit that was way too damn short. The silk lined blazer only had one button at the waist. So a deep "v" led from her cleavage to her navel. Black thigh-high fishnets and platform Louboutin pumps completed her look. _What the hell was Ahsha thinking coming out of the mansion like this?_ Usually when they role-played, they did it in the house. But Derek was intrigued, and without breaking character, he motioned for her to sit.

Ahsha sashayed her curvy little body to the chair in front of his desk. Never breaking eye-contact with her 'doctor,' the mocha-skinned beauty slowly crossed her long shapely legs. Her seductive movements caused her tight skirt to ride up even higher.

_Fuck!_ Derek thought, getting a tempting view of her goodies. His fiance was not wearing panties and the straps for her garter belt were clearly visible. Ahsha's hair framed her face in loose curls, just the way he liked it. Her perfume lingered in the air and she looked sexy as hell! Derek adjusted his collar, trying to remain focused.

**"What can I do for you today …" **Derek glanced down at her file.** "…Ms. Hayes?" **Taking off his spectacles, he waited to see what Ahsha would come up with. Dressed in dark slacks, a white button-down shirt, and a striped tie, he was the consummate professional. Ahsha loved the way his is tall, muscular build was outlined by his white medical coat. _Dr. Derek J. Roman was_ embroidered in blue letters on the left pocket, making him look like the typical M.D.

"**Well doctor, I've got a serious problem."** Ahsha began in her most kittenish voice. She bit her red lips before continuing.** "And I heard that you're the best at helping out poor girls like me."**

He raised a brow, folding his hands in front of him. "**Go on."**

"**Well, you see Dr. Roman, " **Ahsha purred, tracing a finger down her cleavage. ** "I have been feeling very hot lately. I think I've got some type of fever." **She finished with a pout.

**"Hmmm. Is that so?"** His deep voice rumbled as he gave her a look of concern.**And where exactly is this fever?"**

**"It's all over my body, doctor. Is there anything you can do for me?" **She pleaded seductively.

**"Ms. Hayes, I'm a professional. I assure you I can help. Why don't you tell me exactly where it started?" **His deep voice was like a warm caress on her already heated skin.

She batted her lashes, the look she gave was all innocence. **"If you insist, Dr. Roman. But perhaps it would be best if I showed you…"**

Ahsha strode behind his desk to stand directly in front of her man. Sitting on the desk, she parted her legs and boldly guided Derek's hand to her mound. **"It's right around here." **She explained bitting her lip again.

**"Here, you say?" **His strong fingers lightly touched the top of her heated flesh.

**"A little lower."** Ahsha instructed with a sly look. Not needing further encouragement, Derek's thick fingers searched her silky folds. She was already wet and all of this was kinky talk was making her even wetter. When Derek's finger slipped inside her, she nearly lost it.

** "****Oh, god!" **Ahsha moaned, "**That's it, doctor. Right there. That's where the problem started." **

"**I see." **His voice low and husky as he withdrew his finger. ** "Ms. Hayes, I still can't be sure you have a problem." **

**"Oh? What…what do you mean?"** She asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

**"I've never seen a case like this before. I need to take a closer look." **He explained.

**"Whatever, you say doc. You're the professional." **She eagerly agreed as she scooted closer to him. With his hands gripping her thighs, Derek's head dived between Ahsha's legs and his wicked tongue started working its magic on her clit. He teased and licked until she was sobbing and panting for breath. She couldn't hold back any longer and reached her peak as wave after wave of ecstasy rocked her body.

Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, Derek wiped his mouth.** "Yes, you definitely are too hot. Tell you what…" **Derek advised, sounding like he was giving a stern medical opinion. He stood up and continued talking. "**I can prescribe something for your problem. But for the medicine to be effective, you're going to have to take it as instructed."**

That was music to her ears. Ahsha suddenly perked up and jumped up off his desk. Looking up at him she agreed,** "Dr. Roman, I'll do anything! How much will you give me?"**

**"As much as you can take." **Derek replied, a cocky smile playing on his handsome face. That sounded like a promise and Ahsha's eyes traveled to the enormous bulge straining in his pants.

Ahsha liked playing this game. Her eyes were wide and innocent as she looked up and asked another question,** "But doctor, will I like it?" **

**"I assure you Ms. Hayes, vitamin D is very good for you." **As Derek spoke, he turned Ahsha around and bent her over his desk.** "I guarantee you'll love it."** He lifted up her skirt to expose her plump backside to his view.

Spreading her hips, Derek kept up the conversation.** "Now are you sure you want this medicine, Ms. Hayes? Because once I give it to you, you're going to need it often. And I'm the only person who knows how to administer it to you properly." **

Ahsha whimpered and looked back at him to respond, "**I trust your judgment doctor. I'm sure you know best." **

Ahsha heard his zipper go down and she trembled in anticipation. Finally, she felt the broad head his shaft breaching her entrance and a sob escaped her. He sank all the way in and Ahsha had to bite her lip to stop from crying out.

Derek felt her walls squeezing him tight and his arrogance reached new heights. He murmured smugly in her ear, **"I do aim to please."**

And it was true. Derek was cocky as hell, but he was a beast in bed. Before she met Derek, Ahsha was a nice, quiet girl. But after a few months with him, he had turned her into a freak.

**"How is that working?" ** Derek asked, gripping her hips as he thrust in and out.

**"It's feeling better already."** Ahsha whispered hoarsely, her hips moving back to meet his.

**"Naughty Ahsha." **He purred.** "You like all of this medicine I'm giving you." **He withdrew and pressed back in slowly making sure she felt every inch.

A soft moan escaped her and Ahsha was surprised she could still speak.** "You're the one who said it was good for me."**

Her moans became louder as he pumped even harder. Feeling that she was at the breaking point, Derek reached around and strummed her sensitive bud. It felt so good Ahsha could feel tears forming in her eyes. She screamed and came hard around his thick length. Derek groaned at the feel of her sex milking him, and with two more pumps he spilled his seed deep inside her.

When they came down from the high and fixed their clothing, Derek was all professional again. **"Ms. Hayes, I'm not in the habit of making housecalls, but for you I'm making an exception. I've only alleviated your symptoms temporarily. So, I'm going to clear my schedule and I'll be over at your house in an hour." **

Ahsha gave a big grin revealing even white teeth. She stood on tip-toe and threw her arms around Derek's neck. Feeling like a new woman, she gave her fiancé a kiss. Then she palmed his ass before heading out the door. She had her man back!

When she (literally) bumped into him at the gym a year ago, Ahsha had no idea how much her life would change. At first she was put off by Derek's arrogance, but his charm soon won her over. They had fallen deep in love, and Ahsha just knew he was man of her dreams.

As Ahsha walked past the receptionist, she could see the older woman's shock. Poor thing probably had a heart attack listening to all the noise she and Derek were making in his office. Too bad Ahsha still didn't give a fuck.

Happily, her gaze went to the huge diamond engagement ring on her finger. She'd leave Derek to do the explaining. All she cared about was that she had enough time to go home and prepare for a romantic evening. Smiling to herself, Ahsha blasted _Partition _all the way back to the mansion…


End file.
